illeraifandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is one of the three combat styles with the other two being Ranged and Melee. The skill is used for various purposes. Combat, enchantment, teleportation and transmutation are just some examples of usage. While it is possible to play the game without the usage of Magic, it is still highly recommended to become train and use it. With higher levels the player unlocks useful spells such as Master Alchemy, Ice Barrage and Vengeance. Magic is also important in order to defend well against Magic attacks. Unlike Melee and Ranged defence, Magic defence is actually determined by both Magic (70%) and Defence (30%) levels, as well as magic defence bonus. Spells Magic is used almost exclusively through casting Spells on monsters, another player, on one's self (reflexively), or on an item. Runes All spells (with the exception of the Home Teleports in the Standard, Ancient and Lunar spellbooks) require the use of runes as a consumed resource. Runes are stackable, commonly traded items which are obtained by various methods. For hints on obtaining runes, see Runes. Elemental Staves The requirement for certain runes in a spell can be removed if the player wields an elemental staff corresponding to an elemental rune. As an example, wielding a staff of fire allows a player to cast High Level Alchemy using only one nature rune. Spellbooks There are four divisions of Magic in Illerai - standard (commonly called "modern"), Ancient Magicks, Lunar spells, and Necromancy. Each has a different spellbook and typically only one can be used at once. To cast a spell, a player must choose the wanted spell from their spellbook. To access the activated spellbook, click on the spellbook icon in the game's interface. Standard Spells The standard spells are activated on any new character's account, and they are available instantly for everyone. It is known to be the default magic spellbook as players tend to use it the most in general. Ancient Magicks The ancient magicks, also known as ancients contain some of the most dangerous offensive spells. All spells inside this book can be unlocked after completion oif the Ancient Challenge. Lunar Spells The Lunar spells are mostly supportive spells and are unrelated to combat, and require completing the Ethreal Challenge before being usable. Arceuus Spells The Arceuus spellbook (also known as the Necromancy spellbook), is a spellbook that mostly contains creature reanimation spells, but also several alternative teleportation spells. Combat Player versus Monster When fighting monsters and bosses, the player wants to use the highest combat spell available. With that being said, higher spells usually tend to offer higher damage output. This is the main reason towards choosing the best combat spell that is available. Defence level has no effect when it comes to taking damage from monsters. Magic defence is rolled from monster's magic level and magic defence bonus. Unlike range and melee which use's defence level and style defence bonus. Player versus Player As a mage, you are weak against Ranged and strong against melee fighters. When attacking others, you should use a combination of Entangle-like spells (Bind, Snare, Entangle, Ice spells in Ancient Magicks) and highly damaging spells such as Fire Surge, Iban Blast, or the Mage Arena spells. Curse-type spells (e.g. Teleblock) tend to be underused, but do not underestimate them. Lunar spells appear to be helper spells for a team of PKers. When fighting monsters, using battle tactics helps, such as hiding behind a rock. Also, most undead creatures and demons are weak to Magic attacks. This will provide an advantage over these creatures. However, you must be careful because certain monsters are weak to certain elemental attacks (wind, water, earth, fire). Saradomin Saradomin is a god that grants the player bonus damage and accuracy when using Magic. This is a very common god to chose for those that seek to use magic in combat. Seren As a support-based god, Seren is a very good choice if you plan on using Lunar Spells to help others. With the combination of the lunar equipment granting the player cooldown reduction, the player is capable of healing, deflecting and curing damage off of friendly comrades.